The Last To Know
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jen and Chris get matched up by the Admirals, who actually end up being right on about the two of them being perfect for each other. (Fem! Kirk/Pike)


Arranged Marriage prompt: "the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be."

Pirk

"So Who is the unlucky person saddled with me for the rest of their life?" Jen Kirk wondered grumpily. She'd been on pins and needles waiting to hear the verdict and Pike had finally returned after bothering the admiralty about it.

"You'd better sit down," her superior said quietly. Her head shot up and she squinted at him, noting the weird tone in his voice and the nervousness in his body language.

"Uh-oh," She said cautiously, easing into the chair facing his desk. "Should I be worried? Please tell me it's not Cupcake."

"No, it's not Cupcake," he said, rolling his eyes at the absurd nickname she'd bestowed on Hendorff all those years ago.

"Well, it can't be that bad, then," she chirped. "Unless you think the person has serious character flaws and think I would be miserable with them."

"He is flawed," Chris confirmed, with another weird expression, "but not a bad guy. I'm still concerned about your happiness, though."

"You're sweet, Chris, but c'mon and tell me already."

In answer, The admiral handed her a PADD that had her match on it, watching Her read with his heart in his throat.

"You, Chris?" She answered, looking back up at him, eyes dancing with mirth. Well, at least she wasn't upset about it, he thought, allowing himself to breathe again.

"Yup," he confirmed. "Me, I'm afraid. Hope that doesn't crush your hopes and dreams."

"Of course not!" She denied. "You were on my list of top five choices anyway."

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"What? You're kidding me," he spluttered. "Why would I Of all people be on your list? Starfleet is crammed with better options."

"Not at all," she replied. "Chris, you do yourself a huge disservice. You're Brainy, awesome, very handsome, compassionate, witty, sharp, non-corrupted by Fleet politics, and don't give a crap what people think. Also, did I mention sexy?"

She ticked off these traits on her fingers and watched Chris get more and more red as she went on. He was just too cute like this.

"I'm flattered, Jen," he said finally, "but no one has used the word sexy to describe me in quite some time."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," she said, a secretive smile on her face. "You were talked about quite a bit. But enough about what I think. What do you think? Are you comfortable getting hitched with some young upstart who broke your records and stole your ship?"

"You're out of my league, Jen," he told her. "But no, I'm not uncomfortable with it. I happen to think you're amazing and brilliant and beautiful. You should have seen Richard's face after I'd pestered them into showing me and then saw who I got. He about died laughing, then said it was the easiest decision they'd made. Apparently, we were meant for each other."

"Wow." Jen commented. "They finally made a decision I wholeheartedly agree with. Will wonders never cease?"

They locked eyes and grinned at each other, both having had plenty of battles with said Admiralty in the past.

"They might have wanted us together to make it easier to contain us," He commented. "Keep an easier eye on their troublemakers."

"True," Jen agreed. "But it's gonna backfire because both of us in the same place means we can scheme to thwart them better."

She rubbed her hands together gleefully and Chris facepalmed.

"What am I getting myself into?" He groaned dramatically.

"Hopefully, Me," Jen said suggestively, bringing back the red to his face and finishing their composures. They dissolved into helpless laughter for several minutes, Chris shaking his head at her audacity and Jen chuckling at his embarrassment.

"But seriously," he managed, finally getting ahold of himself. "You've only got a month to pull out if you change your mind. They want this done quickly."

"Good. Less time to stew about it," Jen said matter-of-factly.

He was amazed at how chill she was about the prospect of being married to him, but wasn't going to complain. He'd consider himself an extremely lucky man to end up with her.

"Just one thing," she added.

"What's that?" He asked.

"No dress uniforms," Jen stipulated. "I want to see you in a tux and I'm not wearing that horrible stiff itchy stuff on my wedding day."

"Your wish is my command, Jen," he assented, being not too fond of the dress greys himself.

"Then it's settled!" She declared, rising from the chair again and coming around to him. "I'll go out and spread the word, start looking for a dress. All the fun engaged things. Kiss goodbye?"

"You're unbelievable," he murmured with a shake of his head, but obliged her with a peck on the lips.

"I'll show you just how unbelievable I am next month," she whispered in his ear. "Bye, Chris."

The Admiral was left in a state of shock, wondering just how things escalated that fast. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised, given it was Kirk and all, but he'd never been on the receiving end of her attentions like this. He had a feeling his life was about to change for the better.

Four weeks later, Jen's wish came true as Chris did show up in an impeccable black tux, rendering the bride speechless. She had her revenge though, sweeping into the ceremony in a pale blue strapless wedding gown that turned heads and made the groom's eyes bug out.

If they were overdressed for the type of ceremony they were having, well, who cared? Certainly not those two. They were too busy flirting.

"The moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be," she told him after the ceremony had finished. "What that was, I didn't know, but I knew it would change my life."

Chris pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I echo that sentiment, sweetheart. Looks like we were the last to figure it out, though."

"Better late than never, babe," Jen whispered back, both hands in his and eyes glowing brilliant blue as she looked up at him. He couldn't have looked away even if he'd wanted to. She was stunningly gorgeous, he was crazy about her, and the Admirals had been right all along.


End file.
